Dwarf
The Dwarves are one of the factions of the Castle theme, and were introduced in 2008. Description Only 4 sets featuring the dwarves have been released so far, including a large mine, a battle machine and a battle pack, and a Troll Warship. In all of these sets the dwarves are pitted against the Troll Warriors. The dwarves' crest is similar to the one of the Crown Knights but includes their own version of a crown, a winged helmet, on blue background. The symbol is featured on round shields. Their weapons are battle axes that consist of two axe blades from the Vikings theme attached to a brown stick. Dwarven infantry have bronze or silver helmets with no wings or horns. Most of the infantry have beards in 2 seperate plaits, with pony-tails on the back. The elite warrior class share the same weapons as the infantry, the short axe and the buckler shield, but have beards in large, single masses, with plaits on both sides. Elites have wings on their helmets. Some Elites act as mechanics, operating the mechanical battle wagons with razor blades and heavy catapults. The miners all work at the mine complex, with pickaxes and torches. The infantry dwarves also conduct normal, non-violent work, as is seen on some of them carrying pick axes or tools used by a smith. Most dwarves have the same body armor and heads from the Vikings theme. In the Dwarves' Battle Pack, a barrel is included with a hammer and spade. A spade is also attached to one of the supports on the conveyor belt on the mine. Their mine also serves as the seat of their King. The Dwarf King has a Golden Crown like helmet. Elite Dwarves have an identical helmet except it is silver instead of Gold. Finally, Infantry and mining dwarves have silver or bronze helmets without the horns that are on the helmets of upper class dwarves. Background The Dwarves are a people of small-sized but resilient warriors (and probably also other citizens). They seem to live in underground halls. Since some dwarves also wear the Crown emblem on their belts, and their heraldic colors are similar to the Crown King's, they most likely have some kind of alliance with that kingdom. Notes * The dwarf in the Castle Advent Calendar wears a golden winged helmet like the Dwarf King and also has the same beard, however, he also comes with mining tools and has a different face, so it is unclear whether he is supposed to be the same character. Appearances * 7036 Dwarves' Mine * 7040 Dwarves Mine Defender * 852702 Dwarfs Battle Pack * 7048 Troll Warship ;Special sets * 7979 Castle Advent Calendar * 852293 Castle Giant Chess Set * 852194 Dwarf Key Chain Variants Gallery Dwarf Protos.png|Dwarf minifigure prototypes ("Dwarves" is spelled incorrectly). Dwarf Proto 1.png|A prototype Dwarf minifigure. Dwarf Proto 2.png|Another prototype Dwarf minifigure. Dwarf LB.png|In LEGO Battles upload334A665E-6FDC-4DBC-A102-35E1A26913E7.jpg|The Dwarf King Dwarf1.png Dwarf3.png Dwarf4.png Dwarf5.png Dwarf6.png See also * Dwarf (Collectable Minifigure) * Lofar the Dwarf * Dwarf King Category:Castle (2007) Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2007 Category:Castle Category:Short Minifigures